El ciclo de Calvin
by SlytherinElektra
Summary: Despues de lo ocurrido en la torre, Draco entra en un mundo de oscuridad, del que no parece poder salir...pero alguien puede ayudarle...alguien que no espera de una manera algo original...Review pls
1. Chapter 1

Dejar de respirar. Lo unico que quería era abandonarse, dejarse consumir. Siempre se había tenido en muy alta estima, y como la mayoría de personas le tenía un gran apego a su vida, pero la ultima temporada se encontraba muy cansado. Cansado de huir, cansado de esconderse, cansado de ser un paria, una molestia para todos. Un criminal para muchos, un traidor para los suyos. Hasta su padre le había hecho saber lo decepcionado que estaba, la desgracia que era para él tener un hijo tan cobarde y traidor... esto a Draco le resulto especialmente doloroso, empezó a pensar que su vida perdía sentido.

Y lo peor era que no quería arreglarlo, no quería hacer algo que hiciera que el señor oscuro confiara en él. NO. Ya estaba cansado. Pero tenía mucho miedo de que la muerte de sus padres cargara en su conciencia. Si alguna vez pasaba nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Draco, vamos, tenemos que irnos ya.- le urgió Severus.

Él no lo decía, pero sabía que también era una molestia para él.. Era su culpa que no podía seguir siendo espía, era su culpa todo lo que había pasado. Y estaba cansado de ser tratado así. Él se merecía más, era un chico inteligente, era un chico guapo, era mucho más que un paria.. Así que, una noche, se escapó.

- Que miras, rarito?-

Draco estaba perdido y solo en un mundo que desconocía por completo, y no conseguía hacer nada a derechas. Su grácil porte, su poderoso apellido, ya no servían de nada. Lo único que logró fue que unas chicas le pidieran algo llamado "numero de teléfono".

Perdido, hambriento y sintiéndose enfermo, en la tercera ciudad donde probaba suerte, Draco se apoyó en una pared y se abandonó, por fin, al oscuridad. La cabeza le iba a estallar, y el estómago no había dejado de dolerle. La tan deseada y seductora oscuridad le haría olvidar el infierno en el que se había convertido su vida. Se sentía tan cansado.

Lo que no sabía era que alguien le estaba viendo, corriendo a ayudarle aunque sabía quien era. Hermione estaba en aquella ciudad, durante la unica semana que iba a pasar con sus padres y corría a ayudar a aquel muchacho solo, enfermo y deprimido. Porque ella era una buena persona.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yo no he inventado los personjes (pena!)

A/N: Aunque nadie me haya dejado un comentario (Elektra triste) creo que es una bonita historia, y me gustaría seguir. Pero por favor, me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones!! Aunque sean malas!! Besos...

Se despertó en una habitación desconocida, su cabeza le daba vueltas. Casi todo era blanco, y tenía un extraño tubo por debajo de la nariz. Había máquinas que emitían pitidos a su alrededor. Draco no sabía que estaba en un hospital.

-Hola!- dijo una voz relativamente conocida a su lado- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Granger. Hermione Granger estaba a su lado. Empezó a pensar en lo que aquello quería decir. Los buenos le habían pillado y estaba demasiado débil para escapar. Solo un pensamiento recorría su mente: Azkaban. Notó como el aire parecía no llegar a sus pulmones, y empezó a toser.

-Ey, tranquilo¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera? Por si no te has dado cuenta, esto es un hospital, te he traido aquí para que te curen esa neumonía. Estabas bastante mal cuando te encontré.

- Granger, qué...por qué...-Draco no tenía energía suficiente para replicarle que no necesitaba su ayuda, y que le sacara ya de aquel sitio, pero por lo menos quería saber que quería por haberle salvado-¿Qué quieres¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?

- Mira, Malfoy, vamos a dejar las cosas claras desde el principio. Sé cual es tu situación, sé que los mortífagos te buscan, igual que el ministerio. Yo soy una buena persona y por como te encontré y lo que me contó Harry de como actuaste en la torre he decidido darte una oportunidad. Una solo, tenlo claro.

-¿A qué te refieres con una oportunidad?- dijo el rubio con un hilillo de voz..

-Te daré un sitio donde comer y dormir, mi casa. Pero ten cuidado, durante lo que queda de semana quiero que seas amable con mi familia y que me demuestres que no hay nada oscuro que temer de tí. Si lo haces, pondré todo mi empeño en que la orden te perdone y te proteja a ti y a tus padres. Entiendo que yo no te gusto, pero ten en cuenta las opciones que tienes. - sentenció ella, después de haberlo pensado un buen rato.

- ¿Sin más, sin pedir nada a cambio?- inquirió extrañado Draco.

- Claro que no. No volverás a mencionar la expresión "sangre sucia" y me ayudarás en casa. También te quiero pedir un favor, y si lo cumples realmente podré confiar en ti. Esto te puede sonar un poco raro... A ver, mi abuela, una encantadora anciana muggle, va a venir a pasar unos días en casa y lo que más ilusión le haría en el mundo es que yo le presentara a un novio guapo e inteligente. Como no lo tengo, le he dicho que estaba enfermo. Ron es incapaz de comportarse como un muggle, por mucho que lo intente y Harry tiene bastantes problemas como para que yo le ande liando. Dado que tú realmente estás enfermo, y creo que ultimamente has vivdo en ciudades muggle, creo que me podrías servir. No tenemos que darnos besitos, le dire a la abuela que lo que tienes puede ser contagioso, pero tendrás que tratarme bien, sacar tu mejor lado. ¿Que me dices¿Trato hecho?-

Draco pensó en su madre, protegida gracias a los secuaces de Granger, pensó en Azkaban, pensó en dejar de ser un paria.

-Trato hecho.


	3. Chapter 3

Era una gris mañana, lloviznaba en aquella ciudad inglesa. Hermione había llegado al hospital para recoger a Draco, a quien daban el alta aquel mismo día. Allí estaba él, vestido, esperándola sentado en la cama. Observaba el cielo tras la ventan con mirada ausente y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que estaba con un príncipe abandonado. Él simplemente se preguntaba donde se había metido.

-Vamos Malfoy, ven conmigo, vamos a mi casa.- Él alzó su mirada, con una tristeza tan latente que la voz de Hermione tembló, y tuvo que apartar su mirada.- Pasaremos por un tienda para comprarte algo de ropa muggle antes, recuerda que debes actuar como tal.

Draco asintió y se encaminó languidamente con ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba traicionando todos sus principios, todos lo que le habían enseñado, todo lo que sus padres le habían dado... y él se había vuelto un traidor, un desagradecido, que se relacionaba con muggles y sangre sucias. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y el pecho le volvió a doler. ¿Por qué su vida no podía volver a ser lo que era?

Los dos adolescentes entraron en una tienda donde Hermione le compró a su acompañante una bonita camisa gris perla, que hacía juego con sus pálidos ojos, y unos vaqueros casi negros. Hermione decidio todo, ya que él no había dicho nada desde que habían salido. Poco después de salir, a Draco le dio un ataque de tos, y se tuvieron que parar en un banco. Ella le ayudo a respirar, y cuando se había calmado se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba llorando, silenciosas lágrimas recorrían su pálido rostro.

-Malfoy... Draco, ¿qué ocurre? Si estoy haciendo esto es para ayudarte, dime qué ocurre, estáte tranquilo.

Él la miró confuso, recordando todos los insultos qué se habían intercambiado, todo lo que había hechó por fastidiarle, recordó a su padre enseñandole los más básicos hecizos de magia oscura... Todo aquello no se podía olvidar tan facilmente. Pero era la unica opción.

-Nada. Siento esto, no quiero ser una molestia.- Hermione le miró preocupada, intentando desvelar su misterio.

Cuando llegaron a casade Hermione, donde sólo estaba su madre. Draco fue extremadamente amble y educado, sorprendiendo a la mujer por la tristeza de su voz y la exquisitez de sus modales. Hermione le explicó varias cosas acerca de el mundo muggle como lo que era la tele y después le de jó un tiempo solo antes de que la abuela volviera. Hasta ahora no había hecho nada que le hiciera sospechar, pero tampoco le había demostrado nada.

Draco sabía no podría dejar que esa angustiada pasividad le acompañara siempre, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para nada más. Abrió la ventana y dejar que aquel extraño frío de invierno le envolviera. El frío siempre le había hecho sentirse vivo.

La abuela ya estaba allí y estaba deseosa de conocer a su novio. Mierda. Hermione no quería presentarle a la depresión en persona, pero no paracía tener opción. Le llamó, y él bajo, de una manera elgegante pero despreocupada.

-¿Es usted la señora Granger? Encantado, mi nombre es Draco Black, y soy el novio de su nieta.- dijo, con una cálida sonrisa.- Por cierto, cielo, ha llamado Lucy, que cuando puedas le devuelvas la peli que te dejo, me ha dicho que te dé el recado.

Hermione estaba anonadada: ¿Quién era aquel muggle y qué había hecho con Draco? ¿Cómo era posible que de repente paraciera tan feliz? ¿Cómo era posible que realmente pareciera enamorado?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hola! Como siempre quería su opinión a cerca de la historia, si les gusta, si no, si no entiendo algo... y muchas gracias a las que me han dejado comentarios, que animan mucho! Espero que os guste!

La comida transcurrió sin percances, y la abuela estaba cada vez más feliz con la nueva adquisición de su nieta.

- Hermione, querida, me alegro por ti. Has encontrado un chico educado, inteligente y amable y respetuoso. Además, es muy apuesto! Tendréis unos hijos guapísimos y muy inteligentes. Me alegro por ti, de verdad.

Draco se sentía mal. Había sido el tío más amble del mundo, había sacado todos sus conocimientos muggles a relucir, había sacado su lado oscuro. No quería ser una molestia para nadie más. Quería demostrar que él era un chico versátil, inteligente, que él era alguien importante. Aquella muchacha le había ayudado y él había hecho lo mismo. Pero ya era suficiente. Aquel no era él. Sólo recordar las palabras que había dicho le hacía sentir nauseas. Ahora sabía lo que de verdad era, y que no podía fingir.

Hermione estaba recojiendo la mesa con sus padres, tranquila y feliz. Le había dado una alegría a su abuela, y ahora podía hablar tranquilamente con sus padres, a los que veía tan poco. Sentía que lo que había hecho había sido un completo acierto. Todo el mundo estaba contento. Durante el resto del día no habló mucho con su "novio", ni siquiera pudo agradercerle su comportamiento, ya que el rubio parecía evitarla y ella lo quiso dejar tranquilo con sus pensamientos.

Aquella noche, Draco se volvió a poner las ropas con las que había abandonado el colegio y decidió volver a donde pertenecía. A su lugar, al lugar al que le había criado para ocupar. Dejó una nota en su habitación y espero que nadie le escuchara. En la oscuridad de la cerrada noche, el rubio abandonó la casa, en silencio.

A Hermione le había parecido oir como si alguien hubiera abierto y cerrado la puerta dde fuera. Intrigada, salió de su cuarto y miró en los demás. Todo estaba normal, menos la habitación donde debía estar Draco, donde sólo encontró una nota:

_" Me he ido a mi lugar, me voy a entregar a mi señor. Gracias por tu ayuda, por no haberme dejado morir en aquella esquina. _

_Draco" _

A la chica le pareció que se le paraba el corazón. Él, tras no cumplir lo que Voldemort le había pedido, ¡se iba a entregar!¡Era un completo suicidio! Se vistió y decidió salir fuera, con la vagua esperanza de encontrarle y hacerle cambiar de idea. Sabía que el chico no tenía varita así que habría ido andando. Quizá todavía podía hacer algo.

Llovía a mares. Draco sentía como su cuerpo se iba calando, como sus ropas iba cojiendo peso por el agua. Le dolía el pecho, le costaba respirar, se sentía mareado y débil. Pero debía continuar. Moriría dignamente, y quizá su muerte a manos del señor oscuro podía librar a su muerte de un destino como el suyo. Como echaba de menos todo, el calor de su casa, la risa tonta de Pansy, simplemente alguien que no le hiciera sentirse un traidor, como le ocurría con Hermione. Pronto acabaría todo...

Pero no consiguió llegar. En mitad de la madrugada, bajo una tormenta impresionante, Hermione encontró en un paseo la forma inconsciente de Draco, inconsciente, sin apenas respirar, tras haberse dado un golpe tremendo al caer. Y decidió ayudarle otra vez. Bueno, no lodecidió realmente. Necesitaba hacerlo.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hola!!! Espero que les guste este capítulo, porque el anterior no me quedó demasiado bien...Sea como sea, dejen sus opiniones. Y, para unkatahe, Draco no es desagradecido, tiene razones...mayores. Un beso!! Lean y comenten pls!! Espero que les guste!!

Al despertar se sintió como si estuviera metido en lo profundo de una piscina, mojado y sin poder respirar. Le dolía la garganta y sentía como si todo el calor de un día de agosto se le hubiera metido en el cuerpo. Alguien estaba sentado a su lado, y Draco intentó enfocarlo co su borrosa visión.

- Soy yo otra vez, Hermione. Estabamos esperando que te despertarás.- dijo ella, serenamente.

-¿Qué...dónde...?- murmuró él, desganado.

-Te recogí anoche, de madrugada. Te habías desmayado y estabas tirdo en el suelo. Decías quequerías irte, pero ya sabía que no lo conseguirías. Mis padres y yo estabamos muy preocupados por ti.

Draco se revolvió en su cama, intentando quitarse todo ese malestar de encima. Aquella chica le miraba, le seguía mirando. Entonces oyó algo que le hizo estremecerse. Pero nadie más lo oía. Y ella le seguía mirando. No dejaba de hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué, Draco¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que es un suicidio, no le tienes nada de aprecio a tu vida, a la gente a la que le importas?¿Por qué has intentado acabar contigo de una forma tan horrible?- dijo ella.

- Tú no entiendes.-sentenció simplemente el rubio

-Ya, no entiendo. Mira, chaval, yo tengo una vida, una familia, cosas que hacer. Si no te dejas ayudar nadie te ayudará. Pero si simplemente dijeras cual es tu problema seguro que podría ayudarte...Vamos, he ayudado a mis amigos en las situaciones más inverosímiles y extremas. Y no me vengas con que la lealtad y el sentimento y esas chorradas...Sé que eso es importante, pero la vida de uno lo es más. Hay algo que te está afectando, lo sé. Puedes contarmelo.

-¡ Y tú que sabes!- dijo él, incómodo. ¿Cómo sabía Granger todo aquello? Ella le acarició el pelo suavemente. Estaba tan angelical en aquella cama blanca como su piel. No sabía realmente porque necesitaba tanto hacer aquello, pero le gustaba. Le parecía estar haciendo algo importante, más quizás que ayudar a Harry y Ron. Y Draco tenía un problema serio, no era ninguna tontería.

-Tranquilo. No hay nada que temer.- Draco se preparó a contar lo que no había contado a nadie. Aquello que le volvía loco, que no le dejaba dormir.

-Pensé que así las voces cesarían. Desde que mi padre está en la cárcel me habla, me hice lo que debo hacer. Hasta ahora podía controlarlo, pero desde que fallé en cumplir lo que el señor oscuro me pidió no. La oigo a todas horas, me dice que hago mal, que soy inútil y un desgraciado. Y no lo aguanto más...Sé que lo hace por mi bien, paraque siga el buen camino...Pero ya no puedo más...

Hermione abrazó al muchacho, que había roto a llorar y le siguió acariciando y recomfortando. Un brote de ira surgió en ella, pensando en lo que le estaban haciendo a aquel chico. Empezó a pensar en una solución. Aquello no iba a quedar así.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Buenos días... aquí esta el capítulo... si como el anterior no les gusta y a nadie le interesa que siga será el último... Elektra está triste, pero es una historia para los lectores y si a ninguno le gusta no tiene sentido que siga...Sea como sea, comenten (por favor!) lo que les parece, que les gustaría que cambiara, que no entienden...cualquier cosa! Muxus!! Deseo que les guste!!

El chico se retorcía y revolvía en su cama, intentando recobrar el sueño para poder descansar algo. Estaba ardiendo, y le costaba mucho respirar. De tanto girar y girar, al final acabó cayendo al suelo. El chico empezó a sollozar, empezándose a desesperar.

Hermione estaba comiendo con sus padres y su abuela, tranquilamente. Aquel día había recibido una lechuza de Harry diciendole que había problemas. ¿Qué problema podía haber¿Y por qué no lo decía directamente? Hermione había respondido pidiendo que fuera más especifico, y dicendo que ella estaría con ellos en cuatro días, pero no antes, ya que era el único tiempo que tenía para pasar con su familia. Decidió omitir que tenía un nuevo huésped, y que era nada menos que Draco Malfoy, ya que eso seguramente eso no traería nada más que problemas. Aún así, estaba preocupada, y ansiosa por recibir una respuesta de su amigo para saber qué narices estaba pasando.

En otra oscura habitación, Draco empezaba a ver lucecitas donde no las había. Todo era tan confuso, tan caliente, tan desagradable y doloroso...El rubio muchacho miraba con sus llorosos pálidos ojos al techo, intentando olvidar todo, dejando su mente en blanco... Se encontraba tan mal... Un líquido ardiente subió por su pecho, y al final vomitó débilmente en aquel frío suelo. Intentó llamar para que alguien le ayudara, pero su voz no respondía con la fuerza necesaria.

Hermione estaba recogiendo la mesa cuando su abuela volvió a preguntar por su chico.

- Ya te he dicho, abuela, que se ha vuelto a poner enfermo y por eso no ha podido venir.- La abuela se volvía a su pueblo aquella misma tarde, debido a que tenía miedo de que el mal tiempo destrozarásu jardín. A Hermione le pareció un razón poco importante, pero estaba contenta por poder dejar de fingir.

Justo despues de que su madre y ella estaban hubieran despidido a la abuela, que se había marchado a la estación de trenes junto al padre de Hermione, oyeron una encolerizada voz detras suyo.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho?-

La enorme y oscura figura de Severus Snape les apuntaba con una varita que llevaba en su mano libre. Aunque a primera vista cualquiera diría que estaba tranquilo, en su voz, en su expresión, en aquella mirada azabache se veía el odio, la rabia, la ira... Hermione dio un involuntario paso hacia atras y agarró a su madre de la chaqueta, para que también retrocediera. Aquel hombre le daba mucho miedo.

Snape llevaba en sus brazos a Draco, inconsciente, que estaba unido a su padrino por algun hechizo. Estaba completamente blanco, como un copo de nieve con la unica excepción de las sombras azules de sus venas y el tono viólaceo pálido de sus ojeras. Decididamente parecía muy enfermo. Hermione se sintió culpable por haberle ignorado toda aquella mañana.

- Por última vez¿que le habéis hecho? -

Aquella vez la voz sonó más profunda, más poderosa, más amenazante.

"Oh, oh" pensó Hermione. Y tenía razones para pensarlo.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hola!! Gracias a todos los que comentaron!! He intentado hacer el capítulo más largo, espero que les guste!! Y también he releido antes de publicar!! Elektra acepta sugerencias!! Pero necesita opiniones... Comenten lo que les gusta y lo que no, y yo intentaré hacer algo que les guste...Disfruten y comenten!! Espero que os guste...Muxus!!

Hermione seguía de pie, paralizada, en el medio de su salón, temblando. Su madre se había puesto delante suyo, de una manera muy protectora, cara a cara con aquel hombre extraño que llevaba al compañero de su hija.

- ¿Quién es usted y qué hace en mi casa?- dijo ella, serena y segura.

-Yo sé quién es, mamá. Márchate, estarás más segura.- dijo Hermione, antes de que hubiera algun problema.

-Pero, cariño...

-Por favor, mamá.- dijo Hermione con un tono de voz nada amigable.

Tras esperar a que la mujer abandonará la habitación, Hermione volvió a hablar.

- No sé que quieres, ni por qué estás aquí, pero quiero que salgas, que te vayas y que dejes a mi familia en paz. Por favor, ellos no tienen nada que ver, no te han hecho nada.

-¿Y qué te ha hecho él a ti?- Dijo Snape, con voz de ultratumba, refiriéndose a Draco.-¿Por qué le has hecho esto?

-No... Yo, yo...- tartamudeó ella, súbitamente amedrentada por el hecho de estar enfrentándose a un asesino- Solo intentaba ayudarle. Le encontré en una calle, enfermo, le llevé al hospital, le ofrecí ayuda, pero ayer se puso mal otra vez y esta mañana pensé que querría descansar, así que le deje ahí... No entiendo por qué se ha puesto tan mal... Antes estaba bien.- Acabó ella, casi susurrando.

-Mira, Granger, no tengo tiempo para palabrería, tengo muchos asuntos que atender, y prometo que dejaré a tu familia muggle en paz, pero dime que le has hecho a Draco y como puedo solucionarlo.-

Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en la razón de aquello. Snape ahora debía de ser de los favoritos de Voldemort, y si realmente no le importaban ni ella, ni su familia¿ Por qué molestarse en ir hasta allí¿Por qué era tan importante aquel chico? No podía evitar estar asustada, pero algo le decía que no le iba a pasar nada. Quizá sería la seguridad de estar en su casa, o el sumo cuidado con el que aquel hombre trataba a Draco, pero algo le decía que iba a salir bien.

- Ya lo he dicho. Anoche, salió bajo la tormenta y cuando le trajé aquí tenía fiebre y problemas para respirar. Es lo único que sé. Puede que él tuviera algun problema anterior... No lo sé...Pero le podemos llevar al hospital otra vez, allí le curarán...- Hermione seguía preguntándose la razón de aquella aparición, reflexión que sin darse cuenta pensó en alto.- ¿Por qué?

- Puede que para ti no sea importante, pero Draco lo es, y mucho, y ya que el señor oscuro me ha hecho el favor de permitir que siga con vida no quiero que algo malo le pase. Su vida es lo más importante ahora. - dijo Snape, todavía blandiendo amenazante la varita, pero con un toque triste, dejando a Hermione bastante sorprendida, y confusa, sin entender.- Si es verdad que tú intentabas ayudarle te daré otra oportunidad, ya que conmigo corre peligro, pero te advierto que estaré vigilando.

-Entonces, entonces¿si llevo a Draco al hospital y se vuelve a poner bien te olvidarás de nosotros?- preguntó la chica.

-Pero promete que lo cuidarás bien, Granger.

-Está bien.- Dijo ella, mientras veía como el hombre vestido de negro depositaba al muchacho en un sofá.

Cuando se marchó, Hermione se acercó a donde estaba Draco, y concluyó que debía tener alguna infección, ya que la fiebre le había subido en desmedida. Le tomó el pulso, le pusó una venda fría en la frente, y, sin más dudas, llamó a una ambulancia. Aquello se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, el chico apenas se movía. Le dijo a su madre que ya podía volver a bajar y le contó lo ocurrido.

Miles de preguntas la asaltaban. ¿Por qué¿ Por qué alguien importante entre los mortífagos como Snape había ido hasta allí y no había hecho nada? Hermione tenía información acerca del paradero de Harry, el gran enemigo de su señor, sabía incluso sus planes y él ni había intentado sonsacarle nada. ¿Y cuales eran aquellos problemas que sus amigos le habían dicho que había¿Acaso era Draco tan importante como para olvidar lo demás¿Qué tenía de especial¿Y por qué se había puesto tan mal de repente?

Sus pensamientos fueron abruscamente detenidos por un gemidos del chico tumbado en el sofá. Draco tenía entreabiertos sus grandes ojos pálidos,que brillaban con lágrimas y Hermione cogió su frágil mano, mientras él susurraba:

-No...otra vez no...no me abandones...no me abandones...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hola!!! Elektra está inspirada...a ver si os gusta!! Gracias a todas las que me comentan, en especial a Darkred- sun, Unkatahe y Andreaeb182, que me comentan desde el principio...Y para todos los que leen, please comentad, acepto halagos, reproches, consejos, lo que sea...Muxus!! Lean, disfruten y comenten!!

No le decían nada. Los médicos no le decían nada, simplemente se iban por las ramas. Decían que tenían que esperar a ver los resultados de una prueba, o la evolución de unos análisis. Pero Hermione ya sabía que aquello eran solo excusas, excusas para no tener que reconocer que no sabían qué estaba pasando. Todos la miraban intentando tranquilizarla, como queriendo convencerla de que estaba todo controlado. Nadie parecía saber que le pasaba a aquel chico.

Draco no había despertado desde que le había dicho aquellas misteriosas palabras, y la chica temía que no lo volviera a hacer más. Hermione estaba sentada pensando en una silla que había al lado de la cama cuando vio una figura conocida saliendo del baño.

-¿Harry?-

Y, en efecto, era su amigo, que buscaba algo o a alguien con su mirada esmeralda en medio de un pasillo de aquel impoluto hospital. Hermione pensó al principio que sería alguien que se le parecía, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era él y salió de la habitación para saludarle.

- ¡Harry, soy yo¿Qué haces aquí¿Tienes algun problema?- preguntó ella

-¡Eh, Hermione, por fin te encuentro! Nada, esque Ron y los demás estaban preparando la boda, y pensé hacerte una visita, para no estar molestando y aclararme un poco la cabeza y eso. ¿Tú también estás bien? Tu madre solo me ha dicho que estabas aquí, no sabía si te había pasado algo o...- La voz de Harry fue bajando de volumen hasta desaparecer preguntándose que hacía su amiga en el hospital.

-¿Y qué tal va todo?- dijo ella- Me dejaste preocupada con aquella lechuza en la que decías que había problemas.

-No lo digas muy alto, pero los miembros de la orden sospechan que Snape está por esta zona. Queríamos alejarte de aquí por si en una encerrona decidía usarte como rehén.- dijo Harry, bajito.

-Llegas un poco tarde. Snape ha estado en mi casa, me ha amenazado y se ha marchado.

-¿Qué?- Gritó el chico, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia ellos dos. Ante esto Hermione aconsejó que fueran dentro de la habitación. Harry se quedó perplejo al ver Draco, y aunque al principio insistía en que debían entregarlo a la orden, al final le dio pena, y le dejó a Hermione la decisión. Hermione explicó lo ocurrido mientras su amigo atendía. Después de comentar varias cosas Harry le dijo algo importante.

-Los de la orden no me hacen caso, pero yo creo creo que si mantenemos a Malfoy tendremos ventaja. No sé si te has enterado, pero Lucius se ha escapado y parece que anda diciendo que no va a dejar semejante deshonra a su familia con vida. No estoy seguro, pero creo que lo que ocurre es que Lucius le transmitió de alguna manera algo importante sobre los mortífagos a su hijo, para que recuperara el honor y el respeto perdidos de su familia llevando a cabo alguna misión, y ahora que se ha dado cuenta de que Draco es incapaz de matar se ha echado atrás. Quizás sabe que Draco podría venir a nuestro lado por protección y que podría contarnos lo que sea que sabe para que confiaramos en él, y quiere que lo olvide. De culaquier forma, hay algo extraño a su alrededor. Esperemos que se ponga bien pronto.

-Eso spero, porque si no no sé... mierda! Mierda! Un médico, por favor! Draco, dios mío!-

El muchacho rubio convulsionaba y vomitaba a sangre de una manera espantosa. Hermione empezó a llorar, en brazos de su amigo, abrumada, mientras al muchacho de piel de mármol se lo llevaban a cuidados intensivos. Hermione, mientras pedía que le dieran otra oportunidad a Draco, se preguntaba porque no podía tener una semana normal y tranquila...

Draco se despertó lentamente y se vió reflejado en un cristal. Dios mío, que aspecto más horrible. Miró a su alrededor, confuso, y se cuenta de que estaba en un transporte que los muggles llamaban autobus, al lado de una chica que se le hacía familiar. Ésta le sonrió y le dijo en una lengua extraña pero conocida:

-¡Por fin te despertaste, Davor¡Ya pensaba que ibas a dormir para siempre! Estamos a punto de llegar a Dubrovnik, por fin.

Croacia. Estaba en Croacia hablando con una chica croata que le llamaba por un nombre croata y entendiendo el croata. Y en una atmósfera en la que no había nada de magia. Algo ahí andaba mal. Andaba muy mal.

-Davor,¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálido...

Pero Davor no estaba bien. No entendía nada. Davor, o Draco, quería volver a un sitio conocido. Quería salir de aquella pesadilla.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Holas!! Nuevo capítulo!!! (se qué las exclamaciones están mal, que falta la del principio, pero esque en euskera escribimos así) Qué tal?? Yo he tenido la selectividad...Un horror (siete examenes en tres días!) ...Alguna de vosotr la ha hecho?? Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo, ojalá os guste...Lean, disfruten y comenten!!! Por favor!! Acepto sugerencias!! En los próximos capítulos decubrireis poque la historia se llama así...Muxus!!! Reviews please!!

Draco se desplomó en la cama de la habitación de su hotel, mirándolo todo con curiosidad. Era muy raro que el estuviera allí, que tuviera otra identidad y que entendiera aquel idioma. La ultima vez que había estado despierto estaba en casa de Granger, recuperándose de una neumonía...No tenía sentido.

-Davor¿ya te has vestido?- dijo la que debía ser su amiga.

Draco había decidido seguir la corriente y hacer lo que aquel chico se suponía que debía hacer, así que se puso el esmoquín con el que debía ir a algo parecido a ua gala de graduación. Sin hablar demasiado, él y la chica llegaron a una mesa donde se unieron a unos chavales de su edad. Hacía un calor horrible (Draco había visto 36 grados en un termómetro) y le sobraba toda la ropa. Incómodo, dirigió la mirada a un lado y otro, intentó ver algo que le resultara conocido, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Me alcanzas el bolso, Da?- Él asintió y se dirigió al sitio donde estaban los bolsos y chaquetas. Pero en su camino se encontró a dos hombres que se le hacían realmente conocidos. Iban vestidos de negro y hablaban a viva voz, seguros de que no había nadie que pudiera molestarles. Draco paró en seco al oír la familiar palabra "muggle". Deliberadamente, se pasó un buen rato buscando el bolso de su amiga e incluso tras encontrarlo se quedó un rato escuchando. Hablaban de cosas que le interesaban...

El tiempo era completamente distinto en inglaterra, donde la temperatura había descendido notoriamente un monton en un solo día. Harry intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga, que se estaba volviendo un poco histérica.

- Entiendelo, Harry, Snape lo único que quería era que él se pusiera bien, dijo que nos dejaría en paz si lo hacía...pero él no está bien...¿Y si no vuelve a despertar?-

-Tranqui, sabes que tienes todo el apoyo de la orden, que no dejarán que os pase nada.- dijo él, sereno

-No es solo eso, Harry- siguió ella, un poco triste-. Será Malfoy y todo lo que quieras, pero es un chico de nuestra edad, no quiero verle morir...

Dijo ella, y acarició casi inconscientemente el rubio cabello del chico. Le habían tenido que poner unas máquina que respirara por él, y tenía un aspecto completamente angelical.

Draco volvió donde estaba su amiga, asustado por lo que acababa de oir, noticias sobre su señor, sobre su padre, sobre su mundo. Yde alguna manera sabía que aquello era real, que no era ningun sueño. Debía hacer algo, no se podía quedar allí, si le había llegado aquella información era por alguna razón. Y por alguna desconocida razón no podía dejar que aquellos hombres lleveran a cabo su plan, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño a ella. Mientras buscaba una forma de salir de aquel sitio sintió un horrible mareo y las piernas le fallaron. Lo último que oyó fue el asustado grito de la chica, que le sujetaba evitando que se diera contra el suelo.

-Davor!! Davor, vuelve!!

Hermione se había quedado aquella noche en el hospital. Los médicos le habían dicho que había poca esperanza y ella no quería que el chico muriera solo, en aquella fría habitación, le parecía demasiado cruel. En mitad de la noche un ruido le despertó y fue a ver que era. Draco estaba despierto, con los muy abiertos, intentado quitarse ese tubo de la garganta. Su cara era la angustia personificada y miraba a Hermione con ojos suplicantes. Ella llamó a un médico y le quitaron el respirador. Hermione respiró aliviada mientras él tosía.

- Hola...¿cómo te encuentras? Nos has dado un buen susto... Los médicos creían que no volverías a despertar...

-Granger... tienes que tener cuidado- dijo Draco, con un hilillo de voz apenas audible-. Van a por ti...El señor oscuro ha puesto una recompensa para quien te mate... Ten cuidado...No dejes que te hagan daño...Ten cuidado...

-¿Cómo?-

-No puedo hablar, tengo mal la garganta, pero por favor, no salgas de aquí, aquí estás protegida...No me abandones... Por favor, no me abandones...- dijo él, casi llorando.

Hermione le miró e intentó comprender lo que pasaba. Al final se resignó, y se echó en aquella blanca cama, justo al lado del pálido chico. Una vez más acarició su pelo y se abrazó a él suavemente.

-No te preocupes, me quedaré contigo. No te dejaré. Me quedo contigo.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Buenas!! Que tal?? Os está gustando la historia? Os parece interesante? O un rollo? Lo que sea...Dejad vuestra opinión!!Besitos de Elektra!!! Lean, disfruten y comenten!!!!!!

Harry decidió volver al hospital, ya que no quería dejar a Hermione sola con Malfoy, temeroso de que algo malo pudiera suceder. No quería que si el chico moría, ella no tuviera a nadie, y aunque despertara, la verdad es que no se fiaba del todo de él. Cuando llegó a la habitación se encontró a Malfoy durmiendo tranquilamente, ya sin respirador, y a Hermione mirándole embelesada. Ella le hizo el signo de silencio con la mano, y explicó:

-Se ha dormido hace poco. Vamos a la cafetería, podemos hablar allí.- A Hermione parecía costarle separarse de aquel chico pálido, que parecía radiar tristeza incluso dormido.

Ya en la cafetería, Hermione dejó su cara de embelesamiento a un lado y puso su normal expresión y empezó a hablar con su amigo.

-Pensé que hoy no vendrías!

-Sí, yo también lo creía, pero cambie de idea. ¿Ha pasado algo interesante esta noche? Ya he visto que a Malfoy le han quitado el aparato para respirar...

-Sí, ayer por la noche, cuando me habían dicho que me despidiera, de repente se despertó y se puso "bien". No sé, fue algo extraño...

-¿Extraño¿A qué te refieres?-

- Cuando despertó estaba muy angustiado, me dijo que... que Voldemort venía a por mí, que tuviera cuidado. Al principio no le tomaba en serio, pero él estaba muy empeñado en decirmelo, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Dijo... dijo que le habían puesto precio a mi cabeza, Harry, y lo dijo muy serio.

-¿Y no te dijo como lo descubrió, ni donde, ningun detalle?- preguntó Harry

-Estaba muy débil, nada más decirmelo se volvió a dormir. Es raro, pero no veo ninguna razón por la que se inventara algo así.

Después de que los chavales hablaran de diferentes cosas en la cafetería, decidieron volver a la habitación de Draco por si se despertaba. Harry tenía muchas preguntas, quería saber si lo que le había dicho a su amiga era verdad o simplemente se lo había inventado para asustarles. Ahí estaba el muchacho, con los ojos muy abiertos y aquella mirada que Hermione había visto tantas veces en los ultimos días, una mirada de desesperación y profunda tristeza, que enterneció el corazón de la chica. Draco se secó las lágrimas de los ojos e intentó evitar la dura mirada de Harry, sin fuerzas para nada.

-Eh, cielo¿estás bien¿Te encuentras mal? Quieres que llame...- Empezó ella, dulce.

-Pensé que te habías ido.- dijo él, con un hilillo de voz, aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de quedarse solo en aquel sitio tan muggle donde no conocía nada.

-No, claro que no, solo había ido fuera con Harry, no queríamos despertarte. Tranquilo...

-¿Es verdad eso que le dijiste a Hermione anoche?- preguntó Harry directo, sin rodeos ni nada.

-Sí, se lo oí a dos mortífagos mientras estaba dormido.- susurró el rubio.

-¿Qué fue, como una revelación en sueños?-

-No, yo estuve en el cuerpo de otro chico, un chico muy parecido a mí que se llamaba Davor, pero en Croacia, en una ciudad llamada Dubrovnik y una chica amiga de él me llevo a un sitio donde les oí.- Explicó Draco, con crecientes dificultades para respirar.

- ¿Y como sabes que no fue solo un sueño?- preguntó el chico moreno, mientras Hermione se ponía cada vez más nerviosa por lo cortante que era su amigo con el enfermo.

-Os juro que no lo era...Lo sé, fue de verdad no se porqué, ni para qué fue, pero es verdad. Os puedo decir... Había una gala de graduación en la ciudad, en un teatro muy grande e hizo mucho calor, a las doce hacía 36 grados... no sé...- Draco empezó a respirar de una manera extraña, jadeando como si fuera un asmático en medio de un ataque, y abriendo mucho los ojos mientras miraba a Harry- De...de... detrás tuyo!!-

Harry miró, pero no vio nada aparte de la puerta de la habitación.

-Aquí no hay nada...- Pero el rubio seguía mirando lo que fuera que vería ahí detras, con sus grises ojos abiertos como platos.

-C'est pas ma faute...No es culpa mía...Por favor...-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a desmayarse.

-Un médico! Un médico!!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hola! Elektra ha vuelto desoués de su cumpleaños...jeje...Un nuevo capítulo para vos!! Muuuuchas gracias a tods los que comentáis!! Besitos de chocolate para vosotras!! Sigan dejando opiniones, por favor!! Qué tal va la historia?? Interesante?? He intentado hacer un cap más largo espero que os guste!! Lean, disfruten y omenten! Muxus.

Draco todavía tenía aquella terrible imagen grababa en su retina, el horror invadía todo su cuerpo. Acababa de ver a su padre, a aquel que tanto quería, con el cuerpo de Granger en sus brazos, con cara de sádico, murmurando: "Es culpa tuya". Aquello le había dejado casi sin fuerzas y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que se había mareado y se cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo, en un suelo frío y oscuro.

- ¡Señor Johnson, el nuevo se ha caido al suelo!- gritó una voz infantil cerca suyo.-

Draco todavía se encontaba en el suelo, demasiado débil como para levantarse, cuando oyó los fuertes pasos de alguien que se acercaba. Sin prestarles demasiada atención, solo le dio tiempo a darse cuenta de que estaba en su sitio que no conocía antes de recibir lo que le tocaba por haberse mareado, unas crueles patadas en el pecho.

-¡Levántate, escoria¡O te echo a la asquerosa calle de la que has venido, sucio engendro!- aquel bajito pero gordo hombre dio una brutal patada a Draco en las costillas, y le amenazó un par de veces más.

Alguien le ayudó a levantarse, y el rubio observó qué se encontraba en una fábrica, sucia y llena de niños y adolescentes que cosían zapatillas de deporte. El tipo que le había pegado era un señor vestido bien, que trataba a todos sus empleados utilizando la violencia.

-¿Estás bien, primo? Lo siento, ya sé que el calor te pone enfermo, no debí pedirte que me ayudarás...Pero, por favor, aguanta, sólo este mes, necesito el dinero...-

Draco miró al que debía ser su primo con ojos llorosos, todavía dolorido por las patadas que le había propinado el capataz. El otro chico era muy pálido y también tenía los ojos grises, pero su pelo era castaño, de un color café oscuro. Le miraba con preocupación y algo de desesperación, y silenciosamente le ayudó a ponerse a trabajar. Aquello era más horroroso de lo que el chico podía haberse imaginado, había pasado de niño rico a adolescente explotado por una multinacional en cuestión de días. Sólo el pensar en ello le hacía sentirse mareado. Pero el capataz rondaba su sitio, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía elección

Draco notó con sorpresa que era bastante bueno, bueno no él, si no el chico que trabajaba allí. Pero aquel calor era insoportable, y en las horas de mediodía el chico apenas podía enfocar la vista, y enormes náuseas le sobrevinieron. Draco solo deseaba poder salir de aquel sitio, ser él mismo otra vez, aunque también su vida allí fuera una mierda, por lo menos no hacía tanto calor.

- Dariusz¿Qué te ocurre? Estás distinto... No me digas- dijo el primo poniéndole una mano en la frente- ¿otra vez la fiebre? Maldito SIDA...Aguanta, primo, aguanta.

Draco, ahora Dariusz, suspiró angustiadamente, deseando estar en su cama del hospital, a donde pertenecía, con su cuerpo, con personas a las que conocía, y se puso a trabajar de nuevo. Ay, destino cruel, pensó tranquilamente.

En Inglaterra otra vez, Hermione miraba de un lado a otro, como si así el tiempo corriera más deprisa. Aparte de Harry, también había venido su madre a hacer una visita, pero Hermione era incapaz de prestarles atención. No podía entender por qué Draco había vuelto al coma, si hacía un par de minutos estaba completamente bien, hablando con ella...Y de repente volvía a estar en un estado catatónico, con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil. "Caca!" se dijo a sí misma. No entendía lo que le pasaba, aquel chico no debería importarle tanto, tan solo era un compañero, apenas había hablado con él exceptuando los insultos...La chica se volvió a sentar al lado del enfermo, mirando atontadamente su bello porte.

- Volví a comprobar lo que dijo Draco ayer, tenía razón. Y es casi imposible que lo supiera sin haber estado allí, solo salio en periódicos locales. Por lo que es probable que lo dijo sobre Voldemort también sea verdad... No entiendo...¿cómo pudo estar allí y aquí a la vez?- se preguntó Harry.- Ah, Ginny dice que te echa de menos, que le apetece estar con alguna chica másy como se supone que tu semana con la familia acaba pronto... Podríamos hacer turnos, lo que sea, pasarte tú de vez en cuando por aquí...No es justo que carges tú con todo el muerto.

-No es ningún muerto, Harry- repuso Hermione- y he sido yo quien ha decidido quedarse aquí. Te agradezco la preocupación pero voy a quedarme con él.

- ¡No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre! No quiero ser borde, pero sabes que estás poniendo tu vida en peligro estando aquí...Si estuvieramos con los de la orden por lo menos podríamos defendernos, podríamos trazar un plan para que no te pasara nada...Ya viste que fácil entró Snape en tu casa, aquí ocurriría lo mismo, y no sólo pones tu vida en peligro, también la del resto de los pacientes, no eres solo tú esta vez.- Ante esto Hermione no sabía que decir. La verdad esque algo de rzón si que tenía.

Dariusz llegó a casa de su primo con unas persistentes náuseas y un horrible dolor de cabeza a consecuencia del calor. La casa donde vivía la familia era pequeña y cutre, pero relativamente acogedora. La tía de Dariusz, la madre de su primo, le ofreció una cama a Draco, intentó aliviar a su sobrino aquella fiebre, y le estuvo hablando sobre amigos en común. Draco se preguntó porque estaba allí, que le había llevado a aquel lugar en las afueras de Bucarest. Quería encontrarlo, y hacerlo ya, porque aquello resultaba insoportable, horriblemente insoportable.

Hermione se planteaba lo que le había dicho su amigo. Su parte racional, la que solía ganar siempre todas las batallas, le decía que era buena idea el irse con los demás, hablarles de lo ocurrido, afrontar los hechos, desde un punto de vista más adecuado y acorde a los acontecimientos. Por otro lado, otra vocecilla no le dejaba dejar a aquel chico solo, poque sabía que si se marchaba Harry no iba a volver, y que el pobre se iba a quedar solo, sin nadie, y eso era muy cruel. Le estaba empezando a coger cariño a aquel angelito. Por fin, después de darle muchas vueltas Hermione se decidió:

-Está bien Harry, hablaré con mis padres y cuando te vayas me iré yo también.- dijo Hermione y el moreno sonrió- Pero con una condición: nos lo llevamos.

-¿¿Qué?? Estás tonta, lo echarán a patadas, y todos el mundo nos mirará mal, por favor no...- pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya me has oido. Nos llevamos a Draco.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Buenas!!! Primero, quería agradecer a todo el mundo que me ha comentado...GRACIAS!!! Elektra feliz Sois los mejores!! Me alegro de que a alguien le guste mi historia...Aquí sigo con mi ciclo, espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo!! Decidme si os gusta, si no, que os ha parecido, que os gusta más...Lo que sea!! Leed, comentad y disfrutad, gente!! Mila muxu!!!

Harry y Hemione entraron solemnemente en aquel gran edificio donde el resto de gente les esperaba con impaciencia. No habían especificado a quien traían, solo habían dicho que se habían encontrado a un chico de Hogwarts en muy mal estado y que habían pensado que quizá ellos, con la ayuda de algo de medicina mágica, podrían ayudarle, podrían curarle. La señora Weasley había estado muy dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera, oyendo que aquel chico no podía volver con sus padres. Las cosas cambiarían cuando se enterara de quien era el misterioso muchacho.

Hermione llevaba a Draco en sus como los recién casados llevan a sus esposas a su habitación la noche de bodas. Aunque no hubieran usado magia, seguramente habría podido con él, ya que desde que dejo a Snape el rubio había perdido una cantidad impresionante de peso. Harry pensaba en como justificarse, como explicar el hecho de que estaban intentando ayudar al chico que organizo el atentado contra su querido director. No sabía muy bien como iba hacerlo, pero confiaba en que el horrible aspecto del Slytherin y el relato de Hermione les ablandaran un poco, y que olvidaran un poco los prejuicios para sacar al chico de su estado catatónico.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí!- pregonó Harry cuando cruzaron la puerta.

- Bien, bien, bien¿ Dónde está ese muchacho que...- La pelirroja señora Weasley se quedo congelada al ver un cuerpo rubio y pálido en brazos de Hermione.

- Ese no es quien yo creo que es¿verdad?- dijo la señora, mientras el resto de gente se iba acercando.

-Este es Draco.- dijo Hermione, serena, sabiendo que la mala leche no le iba a llevar a ningun lado.- Me lo encontré hace unos días, medio muerto por neumonía, en una esquina de mi ciudad. El chico necesita ayuda, y yo se la he proprcionado, no creo que haya nada de malo en ello.

- Pero Hermione, no puedes ayudarle sin más, debes entregarlo al ministerio, el chico ya es un adulto, y debe pagar por sus crímenes.- dijo sin más uno de los miembros de la orden congregados allí, Kingsley Shacklebolt. El padre de Ron y Ginny también alzaron sus protestas, pero Hermione se negaba a hacer que encerraran a su angelito en una cárcel de por vida. Era muy cruel. La jóven dejo con una mirada llena de tristeza al chico en un sofá y le siguió observando, embelesada. ¿Cómo podían guardar tanto odio hacia el pobre muchacho¿Por qué no le daban una oportunidad como había hecho ella? En parte ignorando lo que los demás decían y dejando que Harry diera las explicaciones, Hermione se hundió en el sofá al lado del enfermo adolescente rubio. "No dejaré que te hagan nada" pensó ella.

Draco se volvió a despertar cuando todavía no había amanecido para ir a trabajar. Aquella vida era matadora. Tenía llagas en las manos, el pelo sucio y ganas de llorar. Y no podía hacer nada. Dariusz no tenía más opción que ayudar a su primo, si no quería que alguien de aquella familia muriera. Y esa no era una decisión que Draco quisiera o pudiera tomar. Simplemente, dejó que sus sucios pies le llevaran al sitio donde debían estar. Aquella fábrica era asquerosa, y el capataz era un explotador repugnante. Pero no le podía hacer nada.

Así, Draco pasó tres días con sus tres noches trabajando como un esclavo y deseando estar muerto. Se acordó de su familia, de su padre, de lo orgulloso que parecía de Draco cuando éste era pequeño y de su gradual decepción con los años. Empezó recordando como era presentado con cinco años hasta las palabras de desprecio y verguenza de hace poco. Aquello no ayudaba. Entonces pensó en su madre "Ya sabes que tú eres lo más importante para mí..." oyó su voz y deseó poder a verla otra vez, deseo que estuviera con él en sus momentos de flaqueza para infundirle fuerzas, y volver a sentir de una vez, que alguien le quería. Por último pensó en Granger en como le había cuidado y en la dulzura de su mirada. Pero ella iba a tener problemas por su culpa, seguro. Y aquella pesadilla parecía no tener fin. Entonces llego el hijo del capataz.

En una habitación más acogedora, Hermione estaba, al igual qué en los últimos días, justo al lado de Draco, acariciando su suave pelo claro. Poco a poco la gente había ido aceptando la presencia del chico, pero aquella trde iba a haber una reunión para decidir que hacer con él y Hermione estaba asustada. Al otro lado estaba Ron, y Harry acababa de marcharse a la cocina para coger de algo de comida, diciendo que volvería en seguida.

- No te entiendo, Hermione. Ese chico ha estado los últimos años insultándote y haciéndote la vida imposible. Entiendo que no le dejes morir, eres buena persona, pero ¿Por qué las caricias¿Por qué no lo entregas simplemente a la justicia? Es Malfoy, no es ningun jóven inocente, siempre ha estado metido en cosas oscuras, siempre nos ha tratado con desprecio, siempre...

- Ha cambiado, Ron. Trató a mis padres, unos muggles, con delicadeza. Por dios, se hizo pasar por mi novio muggle solo porque yo se lo pedí. Sólo hizo lo que hizo el año pasado porque estaba asustado, sabe que en el lado de la oscuridad ya no le aceptarán, porque no puede matar y ha desobedecido las ordenes que tenía, lo único que busca es un poco de seguridad para él y su madre. Es inofensivo y está hecho polvo, destrozado. Y le acaricio porque me gusta. Seguro que él lo agradece.

El hijo del jefe, sorprendentemente, había invitado a Draco a su mansión para que descansara, diciendo que tenía mala cara. Allí le llevó en su lujoso coche, hablándole por el camino. El rubio no entendía a que venía tanta amabilidad, pero no estaba dispuesto a rechazarla. En la casa fue entendiendo. Aquel gordo baboso empezó a repertirle que era muy guapo y poco a poco se fue acercando.No había habido ninguna caridad en sus actos, sólo quería un poco de sexo. Quería algo a cambio de haberle sacado de aquella pocilga. Sus intenciones quedaron muy claras cuando se acercó hasta casi rozar al adolescente y le preguntó:

-¿Cuánto me cobrarías por uno rapidito, guapo?-

Draco no pudo aguantar más y salió escopetado hacia el baño, donde vació el contenido de su estómago. En parte se sintió mejor, ya que las náuseas desaparecieron por un momento, pero había vomitado tan violentamente que había rasgado su esófago, haciéndole escupir sangre. Así estaba, sintiéndose sucio y desvalido, cuando oyó una conversación entre dos criados que le dejó sin aliento. Cuando éstos dejaron de hablar, Draco, vencido y atormentado, no pudo aguantar más, y se desplomó en el suelo impoluto de aquel baño.

- ...sé que está mal, pero no nos has hecho ningún caso desde que volviste y...

El rubio sabía que había vuelto a ser él, y ese momento no podía desearlo menos.

-Socorro...- murmuró, intentando conseguir la atención de alguien.

- ¡Draco, has vuelto!- dijo Hermione- Pero¿qué ocurre¿Qué va mal?

El chico quería explicar lo que sabía, pero su cuerpo no respondía y de su boca solo salía algo de sangre mientras veía como una sombra se cernía sobre la chica que tenía delante.

- Draco...¿ qué te pasa?


	13. Chapter 12 1

A/N: Hola!!! Estoy de vuelta!!! Y vengo cargadita de acción!!! Qué tal las vacaciones?? Supongo que estaréis ocupados, y que por eso solo han comentado dos personas en todo un mes...snif...Sea como sea, Elektra se pregunta¿le estará gustando a la gente esta historia? Esperando su repuesta, animó a que lean, disfruten y comenten!!! Muxus!!

-Detrás tuyo!- Logró proferir al final Draco, y automaticamente todos miraron detrás de Hermione. Allí no había nada. Nada de nada.

-...y ahora delira!- dijo Ron, en un tono de pocos amigos. Todo el mundo pensó que tan solo era un delirio febril del joven rubio, y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Hermione le miró, con cara tranquila, diciéndole que se tranquilizara, que no había nada que temer, que todo iba a salir bien. Le acarició la frente y las mejillas, pero él seguía con aquella horrible cara de susto en sus rasgos. Y no sólo él. Harry no creía que Malfoy estuviera alucinando, él comprendía lo que era estar muy asustado, y algo en su interior, como un sexto sentido, le decía que lo que veía el adolescente era real. Y eran ellos dos los que estaban acertados. Aquellos atacantes habían bebido una poción que les volvía invisibles por un rato, y por ello solo Draco, que era algo especial, les veía.

Draco no entendía porque la gente estaba tan tranquila¡aquel hombre seguía allí, detras de Granger, tapado con aquella capucha negra! Los presentes habían asumido que estaba alucinando, pero aquello era completamente real. No era una ilusión, movía el aire a su paso, hacía un apenas audible sonido en el suelo cada vez que daba un paso. La angustia de Draco crecía por momentos, desearía no estar allí, presenciando aquello, con la frustración de que nadie le atendiera. Era horrible. Y cada vez eran más, se multiplicaban en la habitación.

Los magos y brujas congregados allí comprendieron la gravedad del asunto cuando hermione sintió como algo presionaba su cuello. Era una varita. Poco a poco otros de los que estaban en la habitación sintieron lo mismo, y un rato después se hicieron visibles las figuras de hombres y mujeres vestidos de oscuro y completamente tapados.

No hubo tiempo para presentaciones, ni para amenazas. Todo ocurrió como un montón de destellos borrosos y confusos. Se lanzaron hechizos de las dos partes, y Hermione buscó refugio detrás de un sofá. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo ahí detras, solo sabía que estaría mejor dejando que los demás arreglaran el asunto. Harry estaba cerca suyo, y lanzaba un hechizo de vez en cuando. Hermione, que ojeaba el otro lado del sofá a ratos, se asustó al ver la pálida figura de Draco arrastrándose por el suelo. Comprendió por qué estaba haciendo eso al ver la cama donde había estado, ahora completamente destruida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y al ver lo cerca que estaba uno de los asaltantes del desvalido muchacho, Hermione le pasó su varita por el suelo.

El tipo con la capucha se percató de la presencia del rubio, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Draco le dejó k.o. mandándole por los aires con un hechizo que nadie logró oír. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo, no creyendo que alguien tan débil pudiera hacer algo así. Hizo aquello con dos o tres más, agradeciendo silenciosamente a su padre el haberle enseñado trucos como ese. Intentó llegar al refugio del sofá de donde había venido la varita, pero un hechizo especialmente poderoso le alcanzó y se desplomó inerte en medio del salón. Antes de hundirse en la más profunda oscuridad, Draco se preguntó si sería la última vez, se preguntó si aquella herida era la definitiva.

Los asaltantes parecían estar perdiendo, la mayoría habían huido intentando evitar un destino trágico, o estaban desperdigados por el suelo, fuera de juego. Cuando los miembros de la orden creían que ya habían ganado aquel asalto, apareció uno de los hombres con capucha apuntando con un avarita a un rehen. Ron tenía una varita en el cuello, jadeaba, temblaba. El tipo dio instrucciones de que nadie se moviera, o aquel chico moriría. Hermione no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, sintiendose impotente. La gente estaba aterrorizada, atemorizada, acongojada y angustiada, sumida en las sombras.

La varita de aquel secuestrador salió disparada, y él mismo desapareció, haciendo que en aquella casa volviera a haber una relativa paz. Uno de los miembros había estado fuera cuando todo empezó, y había podido ayudar en aquel delicado momento. Los malos, eso sí, habían dejado un panorama desolador. Había magos y brujas heridos, otros confundidos, por no mencionar a Ron, que estaba al borde del pánico todavía. Hermione ayudó a la señora Weasley y a Lupin a trasladar a los peor parados de aquel asunto, y tras cargar un par de personas, su vista volvió a Draco. Lo que le había alcanzado debía haberle hecho una gran herida, ya que el chico yacía en un charco de su propia sangre. Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón, ella le había llevado allí para que se pusiera bien, y sólo había conseguido lo contrario.

Le costó mucho encontrar un pulso, e incluso cuando lo encontró era débil e irregular. Después de todo aquellos esfuerzos...el pensamiento de que haber dejado que el muchacho habría sufrido menos si le hubiera dejado muriendo de neumonía en aquella esquina le asaltó. Quizá aquello era un error. Quizá se había confundido. De repente se oyó un sonido y una oscura figura apareció ante Hermione. Ignorando los hechizos que le lanzaban, Severus Snape dijo fríamente:

- Deberías haberlo curado.

- Lo intenté, le juro que lo intenté...- dijo la temblorosa voz de Hermione mientras Snape cogía al rubio adolescente en sus brazos. El hombre miro al jóven con gesto preocupado, mientras los miembros de la orden le acribillaban. Snape parecía estar protegido por algun tipo de escudo, algo infranqueable.

- ¿Draco?- tras un breve lapso de tiempo, el hombre susurró, en un tono en el que sólo Hermione llego a oir-...no respira...-

Tras esto, el hombre desapareció con otro ruido, dejando una pequeña y amenazante nota de papel dirigida a Hermione, que decía, en tinta negra:

"_**Lo pagarás"**_

****

Elektra otra vez:

¿Os ha gustado el final¿Alguna idea para el próximo(s) capítulo(s)¿Queréis que Hermione se lie con Draco, o que simplemente siga locamente enamorada de Ron? El feeedback es muy apreciado! Besos y disfruten del verano!


	14. Last Chapter

A/N: Hola gente!!! Increíble pero cierto!!! He vuelto para acabar esa historia...Espero que os guste el final...Cometadme please!!! Quiero saber que os parecido!!!! Sería el mejor regalo de navidad para esta pobre Elektra...Leed y disfrutad!!! Felices fiestas!!! Mila muxu...

Cuando Draco despertó no sabía donde se encontraba, ni si estaba en su cuerpo, ni si se

había muerto, ni nada. Incluso tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que estaba despierto. Le dolía todo, pero especialmente el pecho y la cabeza. Por un momento, la confusión le angustió, y se sintió desorientado sin saber donde estaba o cuando estaba, y más importante, si había alguien con él. Las sábanas de su cama eran de seda, y la colcha era de color negro azabache, al igual que la mayor parte de la decoración. Cuando estaba intentando recordar donde había visto esa habitación antes, alguien entró en la misma y sus ojos se encontraron.

- Uy! Vaya, por fin has despertado! ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Hermione Granger. De nuevo, ella. Bueno, al menos eso quería decir que era él, y no algun otro muchacho rubio en otra parte del mundo. El chico se sentía cansado y dolorido, pero el saber que estaba a salvo le aliviaba en parte.

- ¿Donde estamos?- preguntó él.

- No lo sé muy bien, es una casa grande en medio de Londres, aquí es donde el profesor Snape te trajo cuando te hirieron...Sí, no mires con esa cara, Snape vino al medio del campo de batalla y me echó la bronca por no haberte cuidado como debía...Desde entonces todo fue un lío: yo quería contactar con Snape para verte y todos lo de la orden me tomaban por loca por ello, Snape quería contactar conmigo para hacerme pagar y mi querida abuela cambió su testamento gracias a ti... Pero eso es otra historia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?

- Poco más de tres meses. Estabamos muy preocupados pensando que no ibas a despertar de nuevo.- Draco, que tras tanto tiempo de descanso por fin volvía a estar completamente despierto le miró, confuso.

- ¿Por qué ibas tú a estar muy preocupada por mí? ¿Acaso no tienes cosas mejores de las que preocuparte? No es que me queje, pero...

- Si tienes razón, tengo otras cosas de las que preocuparme, pero contigo al borde de la muerte cada dos por tres simplemente no me puedo concentrar. No sé...supongo que te he cogido cariño, que quiero ayudarte da alguna forma y no sólo empeorar las cosas...Te importa que me tumbe ahí al lado tuyo?- preguntó Hermione. Draco, aunque sorprpendido, simplemente asintió ligeramente, ya que estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza, no se sentía con fuerzas de replicar.

- Además - prosiguió la chica -, tienes un pelo muy suave. Se me hacía un poco imposible lavartelo cuando estabas mal, pero peinartelo y secartelo luego era una gozada. Por cierto, no te asustes con mi reflejo, pero verás una persona distinta. Para el profesor Snape yo soy Eliza, una joven enfermera que ha venido a cuidar de ti. Cuando te localizé hice como que me confundía de dirección y luego dije que buscaba trabajo, y como a Snape le entristecía mucho tener que darte la comida y todo eso sin que despertaras me aceptó enseguida.

Fue entonces cuando su dolor de cabeza se convirtió en doloroso, mezclando sus propios recuerdos con los vividos en otros cuerpos y con algunos que no podía reconocer. La cabeza le daba vueltas, le pesaba, y rápidamente lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

- ¿Qué me pasa?- preguntó, desesperado.

- Ey, no te agobies, ¿vale? Sé...sé que esto cada vez es más doloroso para ti, y lo siento, pero he estado investigando y pronto descubriré como quitarte este don, o maldición, lo que sea, y se acabará el dolor. Te lo prometo. Pero de momento, mientras hablabas en sueños nos contaste lo que escuchaste en Bucarest y pudimos detener a los mortífagos justo a tiempo. Salvaste a muchísimas personas, eres un héroe. Lo triste es que todavía los demás no confían en ti...

- Y supongo que nuca lo harán. Tú tampoco deberías. ¿Conoces el ciclo de Calvin?- Hermione asintió, confusa- Es la fase oscura de la fotosíntesis. Y por muy necesaria que sea, siempre será oscura, complicada, y por muy útil que sea, los estudiantes siempre preferirán estudiar la fase luminosa. Porque la oscura no les gusta. Porque lo oscuro no les gusta. Y yo soy oscuro, querida Hermione, siempre lo he sido, y cuando acabé esto vendrá otra cosa a por mí...porque yo, igual que El ciclo de Calvin, no gusto a nadie.- concluyó el rubio, y cerró fuertemente los ojos, porque aquel dolor de cabeza se estaba volviendo insoportable. Ya era bastante, ya estaba demasiado cansado. No sabía si aguantaría mucho más.

- Eh, no te rindas.- le pidió Hermione-. Recuerda que sólo los ignorantes llaman "fase oscura" al ciclo de Calvin. Cualquiera que lo conozca un poco sabe que no es que sea oscuro, simplemente no es depediente de la luz. Yo te ayudaré a que todos lo conozcan, no te preocupes. Seré quien te completé, seré tu fase luminosa.

Draco abrió sus ojos color diamante, ignorando el dolor, y preguntó en un susurro:

- ¿Por qué?¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?

Hermione no repondió. No verbalmente, al menos. Lo que sí hizo fue darle un apasionado beso a su atormentado angelito. Estuvieron largo rato así, simplemente disfrutando el uno del otro, en la más romántica unión. Cuando se separaron, ni hicieron palabras todo estaba dicho con la mirada. Una mirada que decía "Te amo", una mirada para siempre.

De esta manera, Draco se olvidó de los ciclos, del dolor, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido acurrucado en el pecho de aquella que le había salvado tantas veces. Ella sonrió, preparada para lo que tuviese que venir.

Luz y oscuridad se convertirían en uno solo.

THE END

A/N: Sabeis que estais deseando dejar una review!!! Sucumbid a la tentación! Qué os ha parecido? Os gustaría una secuela con Draco y Hermione juntos? Sea como sea, estoy segura de que a la abuela de Hermione le ha encantado este final...Besos!!! Mensaje subliminal: quieres comentar...


End file.
